New Directions 20
by leamicheleisawesome
Summary: Next generation in 25 years. With the whole gang, will, emma, and shelby.
1. Chapter 1

Finchel Clan

Full name: Christopher William Hudson

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Style: Letterman jacket, jeans, tight fitting shirt (much like Finn's high school style)

Personality: Very Mature and a born leader

Grades: A's because he is a role model to other students

Sports: Football, Track, Basketball, and Soccer

Likes: Singing, Hanging out with friends, dancing

Dislikes: Bullies, Homophobes, and slushies

Nicknames: Chris (everyone), Hudson (coach Amazio), Chirsy (Mom)

Weighs: 180 lbs

Height: 6'0

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: Very handsome and has great abs and muscles. He is single but is in love with his best friend Christine Lopez.

Full name: Barbra Carole Hudson

Age: 15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Hazel

Style: When not in a Cheerio uniform Barbra wears skater clothes

Personality: Very snarky and protective over those she loves. School bitch. Much like one Santana Lopez;)

Grades: A's because she is captain of the cheerio's

Sports: Cheerleading, volleyball, and track

Likes: Cheerleading, singing, hanging out with friends, her Aunt Santana

Dislikes: bullies, Homophobes, slushies

Nicknames: B (for friend), Baby girl (mom), Princess (dad), Wild one (Aunty San), Barbra (little sister)

Weighs: 110 lbs

Height: 5'6

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: Very pretty and popular. Everyone wants her but she doesn't give herself to just anyone.

Extra: Also Single but Austin Chang is in love with him and he loves her but they are too afraid they will ruin their friendship to start something.

Full name: Shelby Marie Hudson

Age: 6

Hair: Black

Eyes: Hazel

Style: Leg warmers, knee socks, sweaters and short skirts.

Personality: Much like Rachel she is very driven and ambitious kid. Shelby is very competitive and often flaunts her "diva" behavior by always demanding the spotlight and being the center of attention due to her dream of going to Broadway. She has a high sense of self-worth and a love of being the center of attention.

Grades: A's

Sports: Dancing

Likes: Broadway, Performing Arts, Singing, and Solos

Dislikes: Cooper Anderson (Broadway is not dead!), Not being in spotlight, and being treated like the baby in the family

Nicknames: Sea shell (Chris), Shel (Family and friends), Diva (mom), Little Princess (Dad), and Mini Rachel (Former New Direction Members)

Weighs: 35 lbs

Height: 3'5

Sexuality: To young to know

A/N More Families to come. sorry i'm not going into the actual story yet but i will after i summit all the characters. Should i add something else? PM me O/C characters and pairs or leave in reviews thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Clan:

Full name: Lucy Connie Puckerman

Age: 18

Hair: Dirty blond

Eyes: green and hazel

Style: dresses

Personality:

Grades: B's

Sports: Dance

Likes: Celibacy, Singing, and the god squad

Dislikes: Cherrios

Nicknames: Lu Lu(Little brother), L (Barbra Hudson and Christine Lopez ),

Weighs: 119 lb.

Height: 5'6

Sexuality: Bi sexual

Extra: Lucy is having problems with her sexuality with a girl name Candice Abrams. If bullied by Cherrios beside her 2 best friends Barbra Hudson and Christine Lopez.

Full name: Tomas Noah Puckerman

Age: 14

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Green

Style: Letterman jacket, jeans, and t-shirt

Personality: Bad boy

Grades: C's and F's

Sports: Football and basketball

Likes: Football, Family, and the Finchel clan

Dislikes: Jacob Ben Israel jr.

Nicknames: Tom (everyone), Tomas (Shelby Hudson), Puckerman (Coach Amizo)

Weighs: 180 lbs

Height: 5'10

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: Best friends with Chris Hudson, and is only whipped by Shelby Hudson ( Only person that can call him Tomas). Bad boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Samecedes Clan:

Full name: Dwight Steve Evans

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: green

Style: Letterman jacket, T-shirt, and jeans

Personality: Nice and very shy

Grades: A's

Sports: Football

Likes: Football, Dancing, singing, and country music

Dislikes: Being called froggy lips, trouty mouth, etc.

Nicknames: None (not many friends because he is so shy)

Weighs: 190 lb.

Height: 6'0

Sexuality: Gay

Extra: Likes a boy named Chad who is straight. Has not come out of the closet

A/N Please review….. More coming later today(maybe) or tonight


	4. Chapter 4

Clan: Artie and Sugar ( Don't know ship name :/)

Full name: Candice Sugar Abrams

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Style: Preppy type clothing (Ralph Lauran)

Personality: Bossy and high spirited (nicer way to say brat)

Grades: A's (coming from rich family her mother pays people to take her daughters classes. Artie does not know…)

Sports: None It takes to much work

Likes: Her friend Lucy, money, and shopping

Dislikes: Hockey Team

Nicknames: Candy shop (Family and friends)

Weighs: 100 pounds

Height: 5'4

Sexuality: Un known

Extra: She likes how she feels around Lucy but she can't figure out if it is romantic feelings


	5. Chapter 5

Tike Clan

Full name: Austin Michael Chang

Age: 15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Style: Letterman Jacket and Dancer clothes

Personality: Funny and easy going

Grades: A's

Sports: Football

Likes: Football, friends, singing, and dancing

Dislikes: Being know for being adopted

Nicknames: Honey (Barbra) ad Bestie (Barbra) Not really Asian (everyone)

Weighs: 160 lb.

Height: 5' 11

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: ADOPTED! Likes Barbra Hudson. Not Asian

Full name: Tina Rachel Chang

Age: 14

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Style: Goth

Personality: Extremely shy

Grades: A's

Sports: Dancing

Likes: Singing, Hanging out with Dwight, and dancing

Dislike: Being know as the

Nickname: other twin (Everyone)

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5' 5

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: She has problems fading in the crowd.

Full name: Britany Jessica Chang

Age: 14

Hair: Black

Eyes: brown

Style: If not in cheerio uniform in dancing clothes

Personality: Very out going and nice

Grades: A's and B's

Sports: Cheerleading and dance

Likes: Dance, Cheerleading, Hanging out with friends

Dislikes: When people bully he twin sister, Tina

Nicknames: The cool twin (everyone but if she finds out people call her that she gets Barbra to beat them up0

Weighs: 110 lb

Height: 5'6

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: They don't know but her and Tina both like a boy name Ronald Shuster

A/N Okay almost done with the over view and then we can get into the dram :)...


	6. Chapter 6

Wemma Clan

Full name: Sarah Emma Shuster

Age: 20

Hair: red and curly

Eyes: brown

Style: preppy (Ralph Lauran)

Personality: Nce but has OCD

Grades: A's

Sports: None to many germs

Likes: Cleaning

Dislikes: Germs, dirt, animals, etc.

Nicknames: OCD freak (peers)

Weighs: 110 lb

Height: 5'6

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: A lot like her mom

Full name: Ronald William

Age: 15

Hair: red and curly

Eyes: Brown

Style: Letterman jacket plaid shirt, and jeans

Personality: Out going and funny

Grades: A's and B's

Sports: Football

Likes: Football, hanging out with friends, and hair gel

Dislikes: Hockey players

Nicknames: Ron (everyone), Harry Potters best friend (Sue and Hockey players)

Weighs: 160

Height: 5'8

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: Likes Britany. But Tina kinda freaks him out because she's really clingy to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Britana Clan:

Full name: Christine Santana Lopez

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: blue

Style: If not in a cheerio uniform she is in dance clothes

Personality: funny, nice, outgoing, the schools female role model

Grades: A's and B's

Sports: Cheer and Dance

Likes: Cats, her brother Taylor, Performing, dancing, cheering, and singing

Dislikes: Hockey players

Nicknames: Christy (everyone)

Weighs:115 lbs

Height: 5'8

Sexuality: straight

Extra: Likes Chris. Britney's child.

Full name: Taylor Finn Lopez

Age: 6

Hair: Black

Eyes: brown

Style: T-shirt and jeans

Personality: Nice and easy going but if someone messes with his best friend Shelby he becomes really mean to them

Grades: B's

Sports: Soccer

Likes: Soccer, Swimming, and Hanging out with Shelby and the park

Dislikes: People mean to Shelby

Nicknames: Tay Tay (Shelby)

Weighs: 45 lbs

Height: 3'6

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: He is Santana's Child


	8. Chapter 8

Klaine Clan:

Full name: Celine Rachel Anderson

Age: 15

Hair: brown but dyed pink

Eyes: green

Style: Skank

Personality: Skank and bitch

Grades: F's

Sports: None unless spiting counts

Likes: singing and dancing(secretly) and making fun of people

Dislikes: Being nice

Nicknames: Bitch with the gay dads (peers)

Weighs: 110 lbs

Height: 5'7

Sexuality: Straight

Extra: She is really a nice person she is just insecure with the real her.

Full name: Burt Blaine Anderson

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: hazel

Style: Letterman jacket, jeans, t-shirt

Personality: Nice and swagy like his fatherJ

Grades: C's (he is dyslexic)

Sports: Football

Likes: Football and hanging out with friends

Dislikes: Hockey players

Nicknames: Burty (Shelby)

Weighs: 170 lbs

Height: 5'9

Sexuality: Gay

Extra: He sometimes sneaks off to Dalton to hangout with the guys. Like Burt he is the Alpha Gay and has not come out of the closet.


	9. Chapter 9

Portrayers-

These are pictures of the people I think would be the characters-

Chris Hudson- Philp Philps link- .

Barbra Hudson- Selena Gomez link- .

Shelby Hudson- 6 year old Selena Gomez link- www. /files/selena%20six%20years%20old%201st%

Lucy Puckerman- Dakota Stanly- .

Thomas Puckerman- Jesse McCartney- person/id-37749/Jesse+McCartney

Dwight Evans- random kid(srry)- . ?w=468

Candice Abram- Vanessa Lengies- . /_

Austin Chang- Mitchel Musso- /gallery/albums/photoshoots/Set%

Tina Chang- Jenna Ushkowitz- .

Britney Chang- Random girl(srry)- file_thumbview_approve/6609041/2/istockphoto_

Sarah Shuster- Jayma Mays- . /_cb57525/glee/images/c/c9/Emma_

Ronald Shuster- Stefano Masciolini- . /tumblr_lv6jnklWDz1qbvy35o1_

Christine Lopez- unknown- images/Actress/kirsten%20Dunst/kirsten% Second Pic.

Taylor Lopez- Taylor Laughtner age 6- .

Celine Anderson- Kristine Stewart- (not skank) wp-content/uploads/2009/03/kristen-stewart_

Skank- /DARIAFRANCE (4th pic on the left)

Burt Anderson- Darrin Criss- .

**_PLEASE READ-_**

**FYI: As Roommates Santana and Rachel became good friends. Shelby hasn't talked to Rachel since senior year. Santana is the Hudson children godmother. **

**A/N The chapters now may take a little longer to update. Also have you heard of this thing called brochel? No? well Google glee brochel and a series of awesomeness unfolds… I'm a finchel fan mainly so be prepared for that. I wil try my best though to contribute to all ships. I have no review so far sooooooo yeah. **


	10. Chapter 10

The websites didnt work sorry but i have the people there so you cold google them or use your imagination. so sorry. - Grace


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter One: Finchel-Lopez family

The first day, everyone has so many mixed emotions; scared, happy, dreadfulness. But for Christopher Hudson he was more excited. This was his sophomore year, the year to win Christine's heart. "Chrisy! Time for breakfast!" Yelled his mom, Rachel, downstairs. Chris looked one last time at the outfit he had planned that day. He smoothed out his baby blue v-neck and readjusted his letterman jacket. He made sure his fly was up on his jeans. And re tied his high tops. He jogged downstairs. " And that is why Streisand is far more talented then Sutton Foster." Shelby Hudson finished with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Good morning Miss. Broadway," he said why he ruffled his little sister's hair. "Wow. I give a very painful birth to you and I can't even get a good morning." Rachel joked. Everyone laughed and Chris blushed noticing the Lopez family was also joining them for breakfast. What made it worse was his crush Christine Lopez was laughing the hardest. "I apologize." He politely said. " Good morning to EVERY-one." He finished by emphasizing the every in everyone. "How are you Chris?" Ms. Lopez (Britney) said. "Very well how are y'all?" He said again trying his best to come off as polite as possible. " I… I just can't b-believe my baby is going in to her second to last year in high school!" Santana tried her best not to cry. Sure Santana was the HBIC but when it came to her family she was the most vulnerable person ever. "Now back to the conversation we were having. I haven't even started about Patti Loupones emotional depth in 1999. Just incred-" " Hey, Lil Princess can you go get your sister?" Finn asked trying get her to stop before she annoyed someone to much. Shelby pouted a little but then quickly readjusted herself and replied "Of course Daddy!" she said as she ran upstairs.

When she came downstairs she was being carried down 'potato sack' style. "Barbra Carole! Put me down this insist! I'm wearing a skirt! This is so un lady like!" With that Barbra threw Shelby on the couch. " At least you didn't break my talent." Shelby said why she smoothed out her hair and sweater. Everyone laughed at the interaction between the two sisters. "Who sent the hobbit to wake me up?" Barbra moaned. "How are you not my daughter?" Santana asked. The family was laughing again knowing that it was true. "Aww Aunty San I'm touched but then who would then be my amazing godmother?" Santana smiled and patted the back of her head as she sat down. Everyone went back to there little groups. Shelby started ranting to Taylor how the local theatre doesn't support raising young ingénues like her. Taylor would softly smile and nods. The grown up would start talking about taxes rising and their old friend from New Directions. And that left the 3 teenagers to talk about the school year ahead. "Yo! Slow down sobrina" (A/N that is niece in spainish.) Santana said as Barbra stuffed her mouth with an importunate amount of whip cream and waffles. "Sorry.." Barbra mumbled. " Why I have your attention B, I want to tell you and Christy something." Santana said in a serious tone. " You to are very good girls but I want you to be nice to all the other kids" Santana instructed. "What are we 6?" Barbra scoffed. "I'm serious B. When I was your age I wasn't the nicest. I regret that. Be good. Okay?" Santana finished "Okay" they mumble in union.

"I'm goin' to go change into my uniform." Barbra announced. " Y'all should go freshen up we are leaving in 5 minutes." Rachel said why'll she looked at Taylor and Shelby.

**A/N Okay so I know people are upset. I did Artie and Sugar. I'm sorry. I didn't know*breaks out in tears* but seriously. Sugar and Artie may be having problems and someone may come in and take the father role. But who? May take a while to get to that part but it will happen. So what do y'all think? I was thinking about doing the Quick and Samcedes next next. Please review. **

**I know O/C is hard to follow so I'm going to post this at the beginning of each chapter for reference.**

**Chris Hudson: age: 17 Popular Like: Christine Lopez**

**Barbra Hudson age: 15 Popular Likes: Austin Chang**

**Shelby Hudson age:6 Loser Likes: Taylor Lopez**

**Lucy Puckerman age 18 Loser Likes: Candice Abram**

**Thomas Puckerman age: 14 Popular Likes: No one but sleeps around alot**

**Dwight Evans age:16 Loser Likes: Burt Anderson**

**Candice Abram: age 18 Loser Maybe Likes: Lucy Puckerman**

**Austin Chang age:15 Popular Like: Barbra Hudson**

**Tina Chang age: 14 Loser Likes: Ronald Shuster**

**Britney Chang age:14 Popular Like: Ronald Shuster**

**Christine Lopez age: 17 Popular likes: Chris Hudson**

**Taylor Lopez age:6 Loser likes: Shelby Hudson**

**Celine Anderson age: 15 Loser Likes: No one**

**Burt Anderson age: 18 Popular Likes: No one**


End file.
